Harry Potter 3 and a Half
by XxUp2NoGo0dxX
Summary: If you ever wanted to know what happened between the third and the fourth book then this essy is for you.


Chapter 1: A Letter to Sirius

"Wake up!" Aunt Petunia screamed. Harry rubbed his eyes and got dress for another summer on 4 Privet Drive . Harry was on his way to do his normal chores, cocking breakfast and cleaning.

"Dudlykins, do you want more bacon?" Petunia asked.

"No Mummy." He responded.

"Did you hear," Vernon said "Sirius Black is still out. He was spotted in London , last Tuesday."

"Daddy, well he come and get us?" Dudley said worried. Harry laughed and then said, "He won't get us, and he will get you."

"Daddy" Dudley screamed.

"Harry, to your room." Vernon shouted. "NOW!" Harry ran to his room and didn't look back. Harry wasn't mad, he was quite happy. His room was the happiest place I the house.

His owl, Hedwig, was getting ready to leave. She is allowed out at night, and that was good because that is how Harry wrote to all his friends. This letter was to Sirius.

Sirius,

How are you and Buckbeak? I wanted to ask if I could come live with you. I am not wanted here, and Ron is on Holiday . Could you come on Buckbeak and pick me up. They won't even know I am gone. Send an owl.

HARRY

He waited till dark to send Hedwig out to Sirius. As soon as she flew out of the window, Uncle Vernon walked through Harry's door.

"Did you send that bloody pigeon out again?"

"Yes, but she will be back by dawn."

"You can't send her out anymore!

"Why? She'll get board, and then she will start to-"

"I don't care!" Vernon interrupted angrily, "You and that bird will stay in your room until morning." Vernon walked to the door and spoke again, "And never, NEVER treating my Dudlykins again! Besides Black surly won't come here."

"Err - you never know." Harry said knowing that he might come here.

"What, you think he would come here? Well, you're wrong." Vernon now changed the subject. "Be down by 8:00, and cook breakfast." Hell waked out the door, and down the stairs.

Harry waited for Hedwig return. While he waited, he thought about what he was going to ask Sirius. H would ask about his mom, and about his dad, and much, much more about Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs. Harry wanted to know where he lived, but no one knew that. He had from the magic world and the magic world as well. Most muggles were sill convinced that he was bad.

It was almost 10:00 and Hedwig was not back yet. "What is taking you so long?" He said to him self. He waited patiently, but he wanted to make to pass. He deiced to go down stairs and get his school books. They were always in the cabinet. He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. He made sure that he didn't step on the last three steps because they creaked. When he got their, there was a huge mettle lock on it. Since he was not allowed to use magic out of school, he spent most of his time trying to pick the lock. When the lock finally opened, he picked up his books and walked back up the stairs.

He saw his room, and heard noises. At first he did not know who is was, but then he thought it was Hedwig.

"Hedwig is that-" Harry dropped his books and his face turned bright red.

" Dudley , what are you doing in my room?' Harry spoke softly, but his voice was mad.

"I need your wand" Dudley replied.

"Why?"

"Because remember when that large person walked into our house on you birthday two years ago? Well he zapped me when I was eating that cake, and I got a tail. A pig tail! And I don't like it, so could you zap it and get rid of it"

"No," Harry laughed and then said "If I was giving you that pig tail I would give you a nose and ears to."

"Daddy!" Dudley screamed, "He said that Black would get me again!" Dudley ran out of Harry's room. With one minute, Vernon was in his room, almost as red as a tomato.

"Harry, one more remark out of you I will have you out of here like that!" By now all of private drive lights were on. It was almost morning, Harry had fallen asleep.

"Ouch, stop it, STOP IT!" Harry snapped. He woke up with Hedwig on his chest nipping his fingers. He had four letters, one from Hagrid, one from Hermione, and one from Ron. Their was a package, from Sirius. He put Hedwig in her cage and opened the first letter. It was from Ron.

Dear Harry,

I will be coming home soon, leave that muggle house and come live with me. I hope that know-it-all, Hermione did not tell you yet, and if she did, I will tell you later anyway. Send Hedwig back.

Ron

"What was Ron talking about? Hermione didn't tell me, tell me what?" He thought to himself. Harry deiced to open his next letter. It was from Hermione, maybe she is a big mouth and she will tell me.

Dear Harry,

How are you? How is Hedwig? She did bite me you know. I hope you told Hagrid about Buck beak, because, well, err, I have. So you might get an owl from him. I just couldn't see him so sad. Oh by the way did Ron tell you, I hope not. Have a good vacation. (If you could with those muggles.)

**Hermione **

"What were they talking about?" Harry got frustrated, he really wanted to know. Before he read the other two letters he decided to write a letter to Ron and Hermione.

Ron, Hermione,

What is wrong? Is their anything wrong? Please tell me. Ron I want to come stay with you if that is okay with your family. Please ask. I also might move in with Sirius for a little while. Send an owl.

HARRY

He now opened the last two letters. The first one he opened was from Hagrid.

Dear Harry,

How is Beaky? Hermione told me about how you saved him. You could get in big trouble, and what did you do with him. Did you give him to somebody? Did you keep him? Don' get caught with those muggles around. Thank ya for saving him.

**Hagrid **

Harry was now ready to open the last of the letters. Sirius' letter.

Harry,

I am trilled that you want to come live with me. I can't tell you where I live, but if you ever need me blow on this red phoenix whistle. Buckbeak if fine, but I have to go.

Sirius


End file.
